1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the technology and the growing dependence of computer systems, market requirements for computing power and data storage capacity of the computer systems are increasing. However, available spaces in the office or workshop are becoming limited, the spaces occupied by computers and corresponding devices are expected to be small and compact in size. For example, the size of the server, a peripheral device of the computers, has become increasingly small, and thus the spaces available for the arrangement of hardware devices in the server are also limited.
For effectively storing data and offering the required data access to users, a server must have many hard disks and other storage mediums. Various components, including the motherboard of the server, the aforementioned storage media, and other built-in computer peripheral devices, are all set in a single cabinet for effectively offering the service of data access to the users. Taking an assembly of the hard disks for example, the easiest way is to fasten the hard disks with screws in the assembly; however, since the spaces inside the cabinet are limited, the hard disks fastened with the screws is very difficult to be disassembled due to the need of screwdrivers, or the likes.